


The Echo of Gunshots and Piano Chords

by Local_Queer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accident, Amazingphil - Freeform, Amnesia, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Queer/pseuds/Local_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gunshots rang out in the shopping centre. A scream could be heard as the first person fell to the ground, bringing Phil Lester's world with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echo of Gunshots and Piano Chords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome/gifts).



> This is the prequel to The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome's "I Won't Give Up" It's sort of short and unedited, but oh well.

It was a quiet evening and the couple was at the shopping centre. They were on their way to leave the when four gunshots echoed throughout the building. Screams began and the two looked at each other, panicking. Three more gunshots. Phil saw the bullet hit his lover's shoulder, knocking him to the ground as he screamed in anguish. Phil fell to his knees in front of Dan, eyes wide and filled with tears. "Fuck! No, no, no!" He pulled Dan's head onto his lap, combing his fingers through his hair. "Wake up, Dan! Don't leave me, Bear!" He mumbles nonsense to himself as he cried over the body before him.  
Phil wasn't aware of how long he was sitting there before the police arrived and took control of the situation. He rode in the back of the ambulance in silence. He's too shocked to speak or move. Time became a blurr and he found himself in the hospital waiting room with the families of the other victims. Phil receives sympathy, but is too overwhelmed to acknowledge it.  
When the doctor asked for the family of Dan Howell, Phil rushed over to her. "He's stable, but he has a severe case of amnesia. He may never get his memory back. You can visit him now, if you'd like." She led him to Dan's room, smiling sadly. Phil took a deep breath and walked into the room slowly. "Bear?" His voice was shaky as he looks at Dan. "Hey. You're Phil, right? I sort of remember you. Like I know you're important to me somehow," Dan ramble and smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'm Phil. I'm your boyfriend. We've been dating for six years. We met and started dating in 2009. We live in a flat in London and we live comfortably. I'm going to help you remember everything. I promise." Phil walked over to Dan, grabbing his hand and holding it gently. "I look forward to falling in love with you again." Dan smiled softly, tears in his eyes.  
The first few months were the hardest. Phil has to get acclimated to sleeping alone again. He was no longer able to cuddle or touch Dan whenever he wanted to. There were no more lazy make-out sessions on the sofa, and no more nights spent in each other's arms, giving the other the rush of ecstasy only they could give each other. It tore Phil apart, but he put on his brave face and tried his hardest to get his Bear back.  
By the sixth month, everything settles into a routine. Dan has turned into his eighteen year old self and is crushing on Phil all over again. There were no more nights spent alone, quick pecks on the the cheek turn into short kisses. Once Phil has accepted the fact that Dan is most likely never going to regain his memory, he heard something that made his heart beat faster, his eyes fill with tears and a smiles spread across his face. He heard the soft sounds of the piano echo throughout the flat.


End file.
